


Infuriating Hickeys and Exhausting Costume Parties

by volturitwilight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volturitwilight/pseuds/volturitwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Volturi and her twin brother, Alec Volturi, have led a harsh life. After a traumatizing accident, they are sent to live with their rich and strange uncle and finish their high school career at Macedonia High. Jane plans to lay low and leave the prison she calls "family", but the star quarterback of the football team has other plans... AH/AU. Jane-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating Hickeys and Exhausting Costume Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some trouble with Stolen Dance lately, and I really wanted to get this new project I've been working on out there! I promise I haven't completely abandoned Reneslec, but I do love to explore Jane's life too! As stated in the summary, this fic will be all human and in an alternate universe. Some names have been changed to appear more modern (such as Aro to Aaron) but they are easy to figure out who is who! Enjoy!

The sky was gray the morning my twin brother and I left the hospital. Three days in tubes and having to live through multiple stitches could now be crossed off my bucket list. Oh, and my mother having to go to court at risk of losing legal rights to taking care of my brother and myself.

Those teenage years, right?

The officer leading us to his vehicle- topped with sirens- introduced himself as Chief Swan. He informed us that we were to be living with our uncle until further notice of the jury on whether my mother would be allowed to keep us. I didn't know if I should look forward to this or not, really. For starters, a new school meant no one knew my mother was a nutcase, a so-called _witch_. But on the other hand, I don't think my Uncle Aaron and his "business partners" Mark and Cai were all too sane, either.

Alec, my twin brother, stumbled slightly on the last step walking down from the hospital. I caught him, as it was a natural reflex, and it looked like the cop was about to help too. I glared at the Chief as a warning that we didn't need his help.

Alec smiled bashfully and he began to focus on his feet as we walked through the parking lot. My twin needed glasses, I didn't since I had 20/20 vision, and he often wore contacts except for occasions like these. We had been bedridden for 86 hours, and his glasses were hidden in his suitcase reportedly stuffed in the back of the trunk.

"They're sending us back to high school when it starts tomorrow, Jane," Alec murmured softly in my ear so the cop nearby couldn't eavesdrop. I made a soft sound of protest.

"I cannot go back to school so soon! What if they watch the news?" I hissed back and Alec rolled his eyes. To be honest, I was kind of hoping I'd just be tutored in the end. Nothing ever good came from my family when we were in public, surely.

"The day a junior in high school watches the news is the day I take a cheerleader to prom." Alec's voice dripped with sarcasm as we slid into the police cruiser's backseat. I snorted in response. My twin was your stereotypical nerd, complete with the glasses and collection of poems written by some dead guy I don't care enough about to learn his name.

He and I were close as we didn't have many friends, thanks to my pessimism and his social awkwardness. My dad was in some military base somewhere, we don't know where exactly because after being gone for three years he just stopped talking to us. He isn't dead, I know, but I think he became sick of Mom. My theory is he found himself someone else and is trying to hide the affair. That's when my mom started acting loony, and us twins have been each other's rock ever since.

"Now, Alex and Jean," the chief in front began and I glared at his wrong use of names, "it's always hard to be away from your immediate family in circumstances like these-"

"Save your breath, Chief. I don't care where I end up because I'm graduating in two years. Where I spend it doesn't matter as long as I'm out of this God forsaken country when I'm eighteen." I cut him off bitterly and Alec sighed, a sign that it may have been better to just stay quiet. Chief Swan looked at me through the rearview mirror with concerned eyes to which I matched with my angry ones. He opened his mouth to say something more before I cut him off once again.

"It's Jane and Alec, by the way. Can we just go to my uncle's now?"

Chief Swan looked embarrassed and he started the engine, obviously uncomfortable. The cruiser drove under the already slow speed limit and that annoyed me to no end. Couldn't he drive just a little faster so I could get some time alone? Of course, as I'm glaring daggers at the speedometer my brother is solemnly staring out the window. My expression softened slightly when I noticed that he looked a little… sad. It made me feel selfish, that I was so jaded about the whole experience to not even consider how Alec felt. I sat back, my anger faded into fatigue. He hadn't even said anything and was somehow able to calm me down.

I kept a close eye on my brother for the next ten minutes. When we finally arrived at the home, I was surprised at its size and saw my brother gaping as well. I knew my uncle was wealthy, but we had never actually seen _how_ well off he really was.

He was _very_ "well off".

The building that stood three stories tall looked to be inspired by Greek architecture, and the fountain in the center of the circular driveway made it timeless. There were four columns that stood on the porch, with Adirondack chairs placed evenly in the shade of the awning. A familiar man stepped out of the grand double doors that were fixed into the white wall, his dark hair that he shared with my father gleaming like the storm clouds above. His grin was so wide I thought it might break his face, and the cheeriness unsettled me.

"Jane, my dear, you have returned!" Uncle Aaron exclaimed with joy as he enveloped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. I sucked in a breath as the hug was cutting off my lungs' function and I heard Alec's soft laughter behind me. I narrowed my eyes before flashing a polite smile and gesturing to my brother as I escaped the death grip of a hug.

"You can't forget my twin as well, Uncle Aaron!" I replied in a voice I hoped matched his enthusiasm, which I believe it did. He strode to where Alec stood in three steps, and pulled my twin into a forceful embrace. He made a small sound of discomfort, which my uncle did not take note of, and glared at me from over Aaron as my shoulders shook with laughter.

"Come inside, children! I have your rooms prepared!" Uncle Aaron chattered as he waved a hand as a signal to follow him. Chief Swan helped us with our bags and followed us in, much to my annoyance. I knew that implied the work with the police wasn't over. After my experience, I don't think I would want anything more to do with cops- ever. There had been so many interviews and tests I thought I would have rather died in the flame that had caused this situation.

The interior of the mansion was even grander than its shell. I felt like this was an old Hollywood movie, and any moment now I would see Audrey Hepburn leaning over the banister that hung over the front foyer. Everything was a clean, white marble with black decor that reminded me subtly of the pictures you saw of the Queen of England's home.

"Why don't you two unpack in your rooms? Stephanie!" Aaron called up the stairs. A woman not much younger than himself appeared and began to descend the marble steps. She had long, raven black hair and sharp features that gave her a look of a cold and firm Queen. This must have been my aunt, whom I had never met due to the fact that Aaron prefer she stay here instead of joining us on the holidays when he visited us back at home. He insisted it was because of his wealthy status that put her in danger of being a target, but I suspected an unhappy relationship.

"You two must be Alec and Jane," Aunt Stephanie spoke with a light and happy sounding tone, but her features lay expressionless. It was unnerving, and I suppressed a grimace and smiled politely instead.

"That's us. It's wonderful to meet you," I spoke for my brother as well. He had never been good in greetings or any social situation, and I had taken the role of being spokesperson as soon as we could talk. Alec just nodded politely in Stephanie's direction as he fumbled for his glasses that he had finally discovered in one of his bags. He put them on and smiled awkwardly before Uncle Aaron spoke again.

"Could you please take the children to the East Wing Guest Rooms? It's where they will be staying," Aaron directed his wish towards Stephanie and I gave him an astounded look. _East Wing_ Guest Rooms? As in, there was more than one wing? Stephanie made a sound of exasperation but did so anyway, beckoning with a pale finger to follow her up the stairs. Alec and I struggled with our bags, much to Stephanie's further annoyance as she grabbed two of our bags and walked quickly in the direction of the "East Wing".

"These are the rooms you're staying in," Stephanie said politely as she stopped in front of two rooms across the hall from each other. I peeked in the room on the left and nodded, grinning slightly. Alec had done the same with the opposite, and from what it looked like I wouldn't need to fight for this room.

Once Aunt Stephanie saw we were pleased, she turned on her heel and walked back the way we came. I silently hoped I wouldn't have to see her often. Alec began to pull the bags inside his temporary room and I did the same, lugging my suitcases to the center of the room.

The room was large and open, with a floral comforter on a queen sized bed and a large white bureau parallel to the other on each side of the room. There was a large white wardrobe that stood at least two feet taller than my height of five feet with small cubbies lining its sides. There was a window that looked over the large lawn above the desk, as well as two glass doors with light pink curtains hanging on each side that lead out to a small marble balcony.

"My room is bigger," Alec teased from behind me and I turned around with a smirk. He was standing in the doorway, smiling as he gestured behind him to where his door was open so you could peek inside. It was dark blue, and _possibly_ bigger, with matching glass doors that I could see the driveway through.

"I get the view of the backyard," I replied, "that means less noise pollution." Alec snorted at my choice of words. His glasses were gone and his eyes were slightly irritated, I noted, he must have replaced them with his eye contacts.

"Just because you use the term _noise pollution_ instead of a simple choice of vocabulary does not distract from the fact that I have the better room," he flashed a wide smile, "and that I am the superior twin."

"Hey!" I made a sound of protest, "at least I can see five feet in front of me!"

"At least I'm not five feet tall!"

"Excuse me you're only eight inches taller!"

Alec snickered at my ferocity on the comment of my height. Everyone found it amusing- except me, of course. He gave my hair a playful ruffle, and I moved quickly to mess up his before fixing mine.

"I just combed it!" Alec whined as he tried to fix the sections of hair sticking up and I laughed. I could see that both of us relished the normalcy that came from the small interaction. Our laughter faded, and we sighed simultaneously.

"This house is bizarre, isn't it?" Alec asked and I nodded in agreement. We both looked around my room, which I still felt shock that it was _my_ room. I noticed two doors and walked over to them with Alec in tow. The first one I opened and my jaw dropped.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I gasped and Alec wandered into the large walk-in closet. I followed, gaping at the floor to ceiling shelves. Some of them were already filled with fancy dresses and shoes- all my size. Alec let out a low whistle as he took one of the more revealing dresses off the rack and I blushed.

"Don't wear this one to school," Alec warned with his characteristic grin and I giggled as I took it from him, admiring it.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised as I held the dress up to my petite body. I turned to face the mirror that hung on the door, tilting my head and imagining myself in the dress. I felt like _royalty._ Alec stood in the background, sighing as he took the dress from my hands and put it back on the hook. I rolled my eyes, knowing he didn't like me getting so many far-fetched ideas. I pulled him out of the closet and into the adjacent door.

What a _bathroom._ My jaw had dropped again as I admired the large whirlpool tub. A shower stood next to it and across from that, a large vanity with a wall to wall mirror. Upon the counter surrounding the sink, I took in the endless supply of beauty products in awe. This was _very_ different from home and boy, was I enjoying it.

"It's okay. I think my bathroom is bigger." Alec said with a wrinkled nose as he took in the angel pink coloring of the bathroom. I leaned over to the vanity, taking in all the products that had been put out for me. Everything was so clean and organized; it was nothing like the house that I used to call home.

I was finding it easier and easier to call this place home now.

"I still think my room is better." Alec commented as he wandered around the bathroom, pretending to look overly critical. I rolled my eyes and gave his shoulder a playful punch, to which he cried out dramatically and jumped back.

"Don't be such a baby!" I teased as I walked back into the bedroom again, an agitated twin a few paces behind.

"I bruise easily!" He protested with a glare, rubbing his arm.

"I barely touched you!" I defended and we both rolled our eyes at the others comment. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. I opened it, and tried to keep my surprise in check.

Whoever this lady was, she was hot.

She must have also caught my staring, because she grinned and handed me a small business card.

"You have to buy beauty, honey. A friend of mine just happens to give me discounts so I can afford this," she gestured to her body, flattening her mini-skirt in the process, "I'm Heidi, your uncle's publicist. I usually hang out around here so he sent me up to tell you that dinner will be in the dining hall in an hour."

Heidi's attention went to Alec, then, and she giggled at his shocked appearance.

"What are you doing there, honey? Catching flies?" She teased and Alec flushed. I smirked at my brother's awkward stance; he was just so lovable at times. I never understood why everyone teased him. He was nicer than me, at least. Heidi winked at the two of us and smiled widely one last time before strutting down the hallway in what must have been six inch heels.

"I'm going to go. Maybe check out my bathroom or… something." Alec said quickly and I laughed before imitating the woman we just met as he rushed across the hall and slammed his door shut.

"Enjoy yourself, honey!"

I tried on one of my new dresses when I started to get ready for dinner instead of unpacking one of my own outfits. As I had mentioned earlier, I loved my new home. I had started to put my own things around the bedroom, though, to make it look less like a hotel room and more like my room. I didn't have many _real_ belongings. A few trinkets from the small trips my family took when I was little, and a photograph. It was my favorite photo of Alec and me; we were on the swings at the grimy playground that had been near my mom's house. We were smiling at each other. It was such an innocent photograph that I knew I had to keep it.

I heard a knock on my door and I quickly finished tying my hair up in a bun before answering. Alec stood in the hallway, looking out of place. He had a pair of worn jeans on, along with a white t-shirt that had a fading Fall Out Boy logo on it. Compared to our surroundings, I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook him for a thief or something.

Alec seemed to be apprehensive of my appearance as well, his eyebrows raised in surprise at my black cocktail dress and fancy jewelry. I tilted my head, waiting for the words he looked so desperate to say.

"Are we going to dinner or the country club's annual gala?" Alec criticized and I scoffed.

"Are we going to dinner or Uncle Jimbob's barbecue?" I retorted. My brother rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to conform to this bizarre way of life," he replied and I could tell he was trying not to smile. My brow furrowed at his words as I stepped out of my room and made my way down the hall we had come here through. Alec followed.

"Why refuse? We've gone from being the scum of the neighborhood to practically royalty. I don't see what the problem is," I pointed out as we made our way to the winding staircase. It was then I realized that I had no clue where the dining room was. Alec sighed as he made his way down the stairs into the front foyer.

"We don't even know where the dining room is, Jane. At least back in the apartment we could easily find our way around."

I pursed my lips. I suppose he was right about that. Not that I was going to let him triumph over that, though. I tilted my chin up and gave a knowing smile.

"Of course I know where the dining room is! We live here now, don't we?" I insisted as I looked through each doorway in front of us. There were five entrances, each leading to a different room that I couldn't identify as the dining room. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought…

"Which way, _O Wise One_?" Alec questioned and I snapped my head around to glare. I pointed to the center door that stood under the balcony and marched towards it confidently. I could hear Alec laughing behind me as he accompanied me through the doorway.

The extremely narrow hallway we were in was dark, save for a few incandescent bulbs placed on the ceiling every few yards. The dark wood paneling made the walkway look even smaller, and I felt my chest constrict. I _hated_ small spaces, almost as much as fire. I instinctively leaned against my twin, closing my eyes as I tried to concentrate.

"Wrong way," Alec mumbled as he pulled me back into the foyer. I nodded feebly.

"Sorry," I muttered and Alec shook his head. I was surprised he hadn't teased me yet for acting like a know-it-all… again.

"Quite alright," was his only response as he helped me to sit down on the stairs. I drew in a shaky breath as I came to my senses again. I guess my claustrophobia wasn't gone, after all.

Alec sat next to me, his arm wrapped around me. He was quiet, to which I was thankful. It was strange how he seemed to know exactly what to do in any situation. At least, that's how it has been in my experience. My twin always knew what to do any predicament. It was so unlike me, I was "hot-headed" according to the authorities. I want to say that's not true, but I often find myself doing things that are the _exact_ definition of hot-headed.

I was leaning against Alec's shoulder when I heard a harsh voice coming from the first doorway. There were a few heavy footfalls, before a looming silhouette towered over us. I tilted my head up and glared as menacingly as I could. I was recovering here!

"You two. Dinner is at six, it's 6:05. You're late." The man hissed and I stood up carefully. This guy was extremely tall, probably twice my size. His blond hair was cropped just below his ear, and the scowl his mouth held seemed to be permanently etched into his face. Nevertheless, I put on my war face.

"Seriously? Were we supposed to automatically know where the dining room was? We just started living here, like, an hour ago!" I snapped, and the man glared. My petite hands balled up into fists, and I felt Alec holding my arm a few moments later.

"Then ask for directions! Is it really too hard for you to navigate a house?"

I was about to retort once again when I saw my uncle coming through the doorway. He wore an apron covered in strawberries, and his hands were still dirty with some red sauce. His tongue clicked in a few tuts as he shook his head.

"Cai, they are guests! We need to treat them with generosity and understanding," Uncle Aaron scolded, and I resisted an urge to argue that point too. We weren't a charity case! We were family, for crying out loud!

Cai didn't seem too happy either, and I could tell that we had gotten off on the wrong foot. He shot a steely glare in my direction one more time, and then stalked back the way he came. He body checked Aaron in the process, to which he sighed.

"He has such a temper. Perhaps I should seat you two on opposite ends of the table!" Uncle Aaron laughed as he gestured for us to follow. I frowned. Did I really have _that_ bad of a temper? Alec touched my shoulder gently, a clear sign that he disagreed with what our uncle said. I was very happy we were close at times like these, especially because I could read his body language so easily. I gained comfort from it.

"What's for dinner, Uncle Aaron?" Alec asked politely. My uncle led us into the enormous dining room- more suitably, a dining _hall_ \- where he had placed out many dishes along the dark wooden table.

"Italian!" Uncle Aaron announced in an emphatic tone. Alec and I took a cautious step back at his passionate proclamation. He merely laughed in response.

"Come, dear children! Dine in your father's true heritage!"

We both shot each other cautious looks. This was familiar. A few months before Dad stopped talking to the family, he had visited us for a weekend. Mom had been so excited; she had cooked an entire "genuine" Italian meal. It had consisted of a lamb's liver and, as my brother and I both know, it was not as delicious as a delicacy should have been.

At least, _we_ thinkdelicacies should be delicious. Aaron's meal begged to differ. There were pastries with red meat stuffed inside them, along with plenty of cooked vegetables. Alec and I walked beside the table as we tried to identify each platter. When we reached the end, we stood by a young, brunette man- no older than 30- who was reading a book he had set by his plate.

"Can we have pizza instead?" Alec asked warily as he eyed the dishes, "that's Italian."

"No, no! My dear children," Uncle Aaron gasped as he sat at the head of the table, near where we stood, "you must taste the world! Go on, try a few things! You may find your new favorite food."

We sighed, knowing it was no use trying to barter with him. I looked again at the dishes, attempting to figure out what might be tasty and what might be repulsive. So far, I couldn't tell anything apart.

"Oi," the man who sat quietly with his book whispered, "the dishes down there have a bit more of an _American_ flavor."

I nodded. The man had a slight British accent when he spoke, and his slender fingers pointed to the plates of what looked like chicken nuggets. I was about to thank him when Alec interrupted.

"Thank you, Mark. It's a pleasure to see you again," my brother told the man with a smile. This must be the _other_ partner of Aaron's business- whatever that business was, "and is that _Nicomachean Ethics_? I read that a few months ago!"

I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards the recommended food. Alec was shy, but the second he started talking about something he loved; he would never shut up. It was a good thing; at least he could be confident about his passions. I grabbed a little bit of food before taking a random seat a bit farther down from Uncle Aaron, Alec, and Mark. I'd let them talk about whatever happiness philosophy they wanted. I was content sitting alone, and I wasn't the only one wanting to disassociate.

"Shouldn't you be socializing with your family?" Cai scoffed as he plopped down in the seat across from me.

"Shouldn't you be socializing with your host?"

Cai snorted as he took a delicate bite of food. I raised an eyebrow. For someone who looked so mean, he ate like a little fairy.

"I practically live here. Athene is Stephanie's sister. We're here often," Cai said with a roll of his eyes. I frowned. Why did he have to sit near me? I was about to quietly enjoy my food when he spoke again.

"So," he started in between mouthfuls, "burning, huh? How did that feel? Painful?"

The whole room went silent. He had spoken loudly, and I stiffened at the mentioned event. I stared at my plate as I felt my bitten nails dig into my palms. I was biting back an outburst- or worse, tears. I recognized my uncle's fluttery sigh break the tension.

"What?" Cai asked, completely unaware that his question was offensive. I hardened my stare as I brought myself to look at him.

"Do you want to know what burning feels like? It's hell. That being said, you'll feel it eventually," I replied coolly. I stood up from the table, my appetite gone as I rushed from the room. I heard my brother's plea to wait for him, but I didn't listen. All I did was continue up the stairs to my new room.

I slammed the door to my room before I stumbled into the bathroom. I started the water in the giant bathtub, making sure it was a cool temperature. I quickly removed the flats and tights I'd been wearing as hiked up my skirt to sit on the edge of porcelain tub. I ran my legs under the faucet and I tried to regulate my uneven breathing. A sob escaped me as I saw the disproportionate flesh on my calves. I kept doing this, I don't know why. At the hospital, after the trauma and bandages, we were allowed to roam freely among our room. Alec took the time to read by the windowsill, but all I did was sit in the bathtub. I washed these scars over and over, like that would erase the memories that came along with them. It was hopeless, _I_ was hopeless. I was sensitive, tiny, and weak.

Alec found me crying about twenty minutes later. I presumed dinner must have been over. Once again, he did not speak as he sat on the tub next to me, his legs splayed out to the floor. I laid my head on his shoulder, wiping away the tears that now left tracks on my cheeks. I felt his head tilt to rest on mine, and I let out an unsteady sigh.

"I hate him," I stated. The muscles in Alec's cheek twitched, and I knew he was smiling.

"He's a total jerk. You should have stayed, though. Uncle Aaron was not happy with him."

My mouth made a sound. It was supposed to be a laugh, but my throat was so sore from crying it sounded strangled. Alec exhaled once more before he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up. I groaned at the movement, my head pounding.

"You're fine," Alec assured me as he placed me down on the bed. He made his way to the closet, where he threw a nightgown at me. I smiled. This was my oldest article of clothing I owned. I had bought it about three years ago when Alec and I received our first paycheck. We had offered to babysit the neighbor's five children, for $20 the both of us split. I had found the nightgown in the clearance section of Forever 21, and I hadn't separated with it since.

It was one of those things that made me feel pretty.

"I love you, little brother," I teased weakly. Alec laughed and gave me a hug before moving to the doorway.

"I love you too, _twin_ sister. Sleep soundly," he said with a smile before shutting the door behind him. I changed into my nightgown quickly before going back into the bathroom. I drained the water from the tub before moving to brush my teeth in front of the large mirror. I finished my nightly routine about ten minutes later, feeling exhausted. I peeked outside to the balcony, noticing it was still a nice summer's night. I opened the doors before going to my bed, enjoying the fresh air.

As I fell asleep, I heard the joyful shouts in the distance from those enjoying the last day of summer. Most of the sentences were garbled, but one stood out. I heard a boy scream passionately just before I passed out:

" _Go Werewolves!_ "


End file.
